A system for automatically inserting a single fiber of a cable into a single-bore ferrule is known in the art. However, a system for automatically inserting a row of fibers of a cable into a row of bores of a ferrule has not been developed, as inserting a row of fibers of a cable into a row of bores of a ferrule is substantially more complicated and difficult than inserting a single fiber of a cable into a single-bore ferrule. Currently, a row of fibers of a cable is manually inserted into a row of bores of a ferrule, which leads to low production efficiency and quality control difficulties.